maisonikkokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BaldiBasicsFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Template:Staff! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 13:17, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I just sent a request for adoption of the Maison Ikkoku wiki. I would like to suggest something about the characters pages: how about having multiple images of the characters in the infobox (1 from the episodes 1-26 and 1 from the episodes 27-96 (since the animation became different after episode 26), 1 from Kanketsu-Hen and 1 from the manga) Zorianff9 (talk) 19:28, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the adoption request. Also, I might affiliate this wiki with more wikis that are not related to Rumiko Takahashi, like what I did to the Urusei Yatsura Wiki if you don’t know what I mean. Baldi 20:04, November 18, 2019 (UTC) I just uploaded images of the characters in Kanketsu-Hen, is my idea of having multiple images in the infobox character alright? If yes, could you teach me the code for it. Each image can be named Anime (1-26), Anime (27-96), Kanketsu-Hen, Manga The idea I have inspired other anime wikias. Changing the page name from the episode name to number. Baldi 01:42, November 19, 2019 (UTC) I don't understand your answer Zorianff9 (talk) 09:38, November 19, 2019 (UTC) I was actually doing something. Ok? Other anime wikias do the same thing. Baldi 17:08, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Please, the page of Maison Ikkoku: The Final Chapter must keep its name, same for the UY movies, they should keep their names and not be named "just Movie (number)", and don't rename the manga chapters yet, focus on renaming and adding information on the UY episodes. When it's done, I'll tell you my suggestion about pages surrounding the manga for both UY and Maison Ikkoku. But I like matching episodes of UY with the movies because it is the same series and I want them to match. Baldi 19:13, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Well each movie is already indicated in the List of animated media. Yes and they have the names the episodes and it just matches perfectly with them, so renaming the movie pages to “Move (Number)” should not be a bad problem, right? Baldi 19:23, December 2, 2019 (UTC) To me, renaming the movies by "Movie (Number)" isn't right compared to renaming the episodes name with their episode number. What matters the most is using the name that is most likely to be composed by whoever searches, and as their movies have their own names to not be confused by only Urusei Yatsura (the anime), most are likely to compose the name of the movie and even if they use movie, it should appear in the search result or they would be easy to use in the category: movie Zorianff9 (talk) 19:27, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Oh, well then isn't better for the OVAs to have the page names like “OVA (Number)”? Baldi 19:32, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Rather: "OVA: (Title)" Um, okay... Baldi 19:41, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I tried to write you a message on the UY wikia but it doesn't work. How is the volume page going? Zorianff9 (talk) 18:02, December 8, 2019 (UTC) I will try to make the page but I am busy with other stuff. Baldi 18:42, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Ok, if you can at least make a template for the volume for Urusei Yatsura like in the Rinne volumes, it would be great. It occured to me to have the box for the cast in yellow and the characters name in red for the main element of Rinne, the Wheel of Reincarnation. We could have the box in yellow and the names in black (since Lum and her family are dressed in yellow and black) and the volume template's color in green since Lum and her family all have green hair (it's red in Rinne since Rinne Rokudo has red hair).